Seasons Change
by bojoflo12
Summary: Seasonkit's life has been nothing but good since she was born, she had a loving family and friends, but when that is ripped away from her, will she be able to master her feelings and cope or will she lose everything she cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does.**

"When is she going to open her eyes Autumnblaze? It's been days!" 'sigh' "Wildkit, Sweetkit, she'll open her eyes when she is ready." _Yes, when I'm ready. In my own time._ I thought. I pricked my ears and heard the sigh and movement that meant that mother was settling down to sleep. I blinked… wait I blinked! The world was huge! Brambles towered up and I looked over at my mother and saw a huge mound of red-gold fur and two little bundles of fluff, one was a gray-black she-cat and the other was a brown tabby tom. I tilted my head and thought _Wildkit and Sweetkit?_ I felt my eyes start to droop and a soft black darkness slid over my view. When I woke up it was already morning and sunlight was filtering through spaces in the brambles. I turned and saw two pairs of amber eyes blink at me. _What color are my eyes?_ I wondered. "Wow Seasonkit, you've opened your eyes too, now Autumnblaze will have to let us go outside!"

"Outside? You mean there's MORE!" Sweetkit scoffed, "Of course! What did you expect?" _what did I expect, I expected something warm and small and cozy, that's what I expected,_ but I didn't say anything, just sniffed and padded toward the big ball of light at the entrance to the nursery. A large paw grabbed me and scooped me backwards. "Hey, wha…" I squeaked and turned. "You've opened your eyes!" Mother purred and licked my head. "Hey!" I cried and started to struggle and she just laughed, "Well then… I guess you three can go outside, but only if you be careful… and stay out of the warrior's way, they have jobs to do!" We scampered outside and I stopped and stared, my eyes stretched as wide as they could go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does.**

It was huge! The sky was bright blue and had wispy clouds crossing over the sky. An old golden warrior padded by and touched noses with an old gray she-cat. The fresh-kill pile lay in the center of the clearing and I looked up and saw a rock ledge and a cave so I snuck up it and padded into the dimly light cave peering around, "What do you think your doing in here?" a deep voice chuckled behind me. I whipped around and saw a humongous dark brown tabby and he stiffened when I looked at him. I gasped and then I stood tall, he wouldn't hurt me, would he? "I'm exploring." He smiled tightly and beckoned for me to leave the cave. "I'm Tanglestar." He stated "And you must be one of Autumnblaze's kits."

"I am, my name is Seasonkit." He nodded and motioned with his head "You shouldn't come up here, my den is on a dangerous ledge and you could fall and get hurt." I inwardly cringed and nodded, then scurried down the rocks to the bottom. Sweetkit and Wildkit ran toward me and were talking over one another "You went in to the leaders den…" "You didn't take us…" "Stop it, I went in and I saw Tanglestar and it was sooo cool." I lifted my head smugly. "_Huff_ next time take us, will you!" Sweetkit scowled but then brightened "Come on lets go see Rosewillow's kits, You know Mallowkit, Briarkit and Blazekit." I nodded and we raced over to were three large kits were playing. "Wait, I didn't know that Rosewillow's kits were so big." Wildkit gave and indifferent little humph, and padded over to play with them. _Ok _I thought_ Mallowkit is the silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Briarkit is the gray tabby she-kit with green eyes and Blazekit is the bright gold tabby tom with blue eyes _I nodded to myself and trotted over to them. I looked up at them and smiled and Mallowkit, Briarkit and Blazekit recoiled. I was confused, what did I do. "Her eyes, look at her eyes. No normal cat has eyes like that." I stepped back and bared my fangs and sank my long, hooked claws into the ground. Then I whirled around and stalked toward the nearest puddle and looked in. A fluffy red-gold face looked back, but my eyes were… purple, flecked with bits of gold and silver. I was abnormal, but I would wear it proudly and my mother and littermates liked me so that is all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. Long chapter!  
**

I walked back over to them and stated "My eyes make me special, what's so special about you?" Blazekit stalked forward and said "You've been marked from birth, someone or something in Starclan thinks you're special, but you don't even have a super cool power like Lionblaze or Jayfeather did, all you have are your unnatural eyes. Kit." He spat and walked away. I snarled and leapt at him raking my claws down his leg and he whipped around and smacked me in the head. I crouched down to leap again, completely unfazed by my fall, when a paw flashed out of nowhere and clouted my ear. I turned with a hiss, but saw my mother with a horrified expression on her face. "Seasonkit! What are you doing!" Sweetkit raced to my defense, "Mom, Blazekit was egging her on and calling her stupid and making fun of her. If she hadn't attacked him, either I or Wildkit would have. He called her eyes unnatural." "Can you not drag me into this please." Wildkit pleaded. Autumnblaze hissed and her fur bristled. "Seasonkit, you're eyes are wonderful and you are NOT unnatural. You got that!" I nodded my head and Autumnblaze swept us up with her tail and brought us back to the nursery and cuddled us close, her purr lulling me to sleep. I blinked the sticky sleep from my eyes and yawned, _today was a new day and the cats will like me, I'll be so cute and sweet that they can't possibly not like me!_ I thought determinedly. Then I marched outside and awed the clan.

"Blazekit, Mallowkit, Briarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw, Mallowpaw and Briarpaw. Blazepaw, your mentor will be Swiftleap. I hope Swiftleap will pass down all he knows on to you. Swiftleap, come up here please.

Swiftleap**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jaggedfang, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor of Blazepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." _Blazepaw touched noses with Swiftleap, barely containing his excitement._ "Mallowpaw, your mentor will be Brushtail. I hope she will pass on all she knows to you. Brushtail please step up. You have shown yourself to be brave and honorable and I hope you pass this on to Mallowpaw."_ Mallowpaw and Brushtail touched noses and sat down._ "Briarpaw, step up. Your mentor will be Lightningdash. Lightningdash, please step up. I hope you pass your honesty and courage with Briarpaw."_ Briarpaw and Lightningdash touched noses and sat down next to Mallowpaw and Brushtail._ I scowled _Not fair! Blazepaw, Mallowpaw and Briarpaw get to be apprentices but I don't!_ though I still yowled their names skyward like everyone else. "Seasonkit?" Blazepaw asked as he padded toward me. "What?" I asked "Want to tease me more?" He lowered his head, "No, I want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you on your eyes and I shouldn't have teased you at all, and I'm just really, really sorry! Can you forgive me?" He asked softly_. _I thought and I opened my mouth to reply, "Yes." And I touched noses with him and padded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does.**

(10 moons later) I stretched, "Seasonpaw, get up already! Lazy furball!" I leapt up "Who are you calling lazy furball?" "You!" taunted Sweetpaw. I play swiped at her and got up shaking the excess moss from my ears and followed her out of the den. "Seasonpaw, you do remember what day it is don't you?" I looked at her quizzically and then gasped "We have our warrior assessments today!" Sweetpaw laughed "Finally you remembered! Come on." We trotted over to where our mentors (Blizzardwing and Dewrose) were lying. "Can we go now?" Sweetpaw asked, squealing while dancing on her toes. They nodded and we raced out of camp. "Sweetpaw, I'll go to the left and you go to the right, k?" Sweetpaw nodded and disappeared into a clump of ferns. I tasted the air and scented squirrel. It was over by the tree, only a few fox lengths away. I dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked forward. The squirrel sat up and sniffed the air, but it was too late. I pounced and killed it with a single quick bite to the neck. Satisfied I buried it quickly and smelled a mouse and caught that, too. At the end of the assessment I managed to catch 3 mice, a crow, a starling and a squirrel. I dug up my kills and padded back to camp, my mouth stuffed full of prey, and some draped across my back. I came to camp and was greeted by my mentor, Dewrose. "Great job, Seasonpaw!" she told me, "You'll be a great warrior! And you're sister too!" I dipped my head in thanks and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile to add my prey. I saw my sister and I took the squirrel off the pile and padded up to her. "Want to share?" I asked. "Thanks." Sweetpaw purred "I caught 5 pieces of prey, do you think it will be enough, Seasonpaw?" "Defiantly, I caught 6 pieces and that's almost the same. I'm so excited! We'll be warriors tomorrow!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highledge!" Tanglestar yowled, later that night. "Seasonpaw, Sweetpaw, Wildpaw, come forward.

I, Tanglestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Seasonpaw, Sweetpaw, Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Seasonpaw: "I do"

Sweetpaw: "I do"

Wildpaw: "I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Seasonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seasonfur. StarClan honors your honesty and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Sweetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sweetwhisker. StarClan honors your cunning and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Wildpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Wildclaw. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Seasonfur, Sweetwhisker and Wildclaw stepped up and licked Tanglestar's shoulder and he rested his muzzle on their heads. "Seasonfur, Sweetwhisker, Wildclaw!" Thunderclan cheered.


End file.
